


"i do"

by killmongersgurl



Series: headcanons [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killmongersgurl/pseuds/killmongersgurl





	"i do"

  * erik was low-key afraid of you
  * the kind of low-key that was more like  _super_  high-key
  * like the highest possible level of the keys
  * you’re a boss bitch
  * thickie-thickie-thick gurl
  * i mean, thick as all fuck
  * always look and smell good
  * (you smell like power somehow)
  * powerful in your own right
  * you really had no need for him
  * you  _told_  him that you had no need for him at least three times to his face
  * another time through text
  * and twice over the phone
  * it never hurts his feelings
  * but this is mostly because he’s a bit of a masochist
  * he’s kinda into the way you roll your eyes whenever you look at him
  * it makes him want you more
  * but it mostly makes him want to have you under him and screaming his fucking name as he works to prove just how much you really do need him
  * you get this nigga’s dick hard
  * the way you talk
  * the way you walk
  * the way you think
  * the way you move in the world
  * _fuck, you get his dick hard_
  * and he knows that you really wouldn’t be messing with anyone unless you knew that they could match your fire
  * including him
  * and he absolutely could




End file.
